The present invention relates to a folding anti-theft device, in particular for bicycles and motorcycles. It can be conveniently used especially, but not exclusively, to protect bicycles, motorcycles and similar objects against theft or at least to discourage would-be thieves; moreover, the device is of the type that can be folded up when not used to assume a neat, compact configuration that occupies a minimum of space. Basically, the device concerned immobilizes a movable object by tying or fixing it or part of it to an immovable object securely enough to prevent or discourage theft.
Similar devices of this kind have been known and used for the same purpose for a long time and consist substantially of chains and locks sufficiently strong to resist attempts to break them by would-be thieves.
Folding anti-theft devices are also known; that is to say, devices which, when not in use, can be folded up into a compact shape occupying very little space and being easy to carry and to stow away, for example in specially made compartments on motorcycles.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a folding anti-theft device of the kind described above which, in its folded configuration, is extremely compact and occupies a minimum amount of space.
One advantage of the device disclosed is that it is at once very simple and economical in construction, easy to use and practical.
A further advantage is that it is particularly strong and resistant to attempts to break it.
Yet another advantage is that while its extended configuration is equal in length to that of known devices, its folded up configuration is much more compact and smaller in size.